It Just Feels Right
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt & Amy know that they should be together and that it would feel just right to do so but do they have the courage to tell each other. Read To Find Out


Title: It Just Feels Right  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

It's a cool summer night in Cameron North Carolina. The stars are shinning brightly in the dark blue and black sky. Matt, Jeff, and Amy are home for a couple of days. Matt, Jeff, and Amy put their bags in their rooms. Matt goes and takes a quick shower before going to bed while Jeff and Amy are eating a midnight snack. Matt gets out of the shower and gets dressed to go downstairs to say goodnight. Amy tells Jeff that she has feelings for Matt, but she doesn't think Matt feels the same way. Jeff tells her to tell Matt how she feels but before Jeff can continue, Matt comes down the stairs and says goodnight to Amy and Jeff. They say goodnight to Matt and when he leaves Jeff continues his conversation with Amy.

Amy thanks Jeff for the advice he has given her. She tells him goodnight and goes up stairs to her room. Jeff finishes up his snack and goes to his room to get some sleep. The next morning Amy gets up early to make breakfast for Matt, Jeff, and herself. She makes pancakes with eggs and ham. Matt gets out of bed because of the smell of Amy cooking. Jeff is the last one to get out of bed. Matt came down the stairs and said good morning to Amy. She says good morning back to him. Jeff comes out of his room and says good morning to his brother and Amy. Amy and Matt said it at the same time. Matt and Jeff set the table for their breakfast. All three sit down at the table and begin to eat their food. Matt then asks Amy and Jeff what they were talking about last night. Jeff then says nothing really important and Amy agrees with him. Matt shrugs it off and finishes he breakfast. Matt and Jeff clean up the kitchen while Amy goes and takes a shower. Matt then tells Jeff that he has feelings for Amy more than friendship. Matt doesn't want to tell Amy because he doesn't think Amy has the same feelings. Jeff tells Matt to her how he feels about her. Matt then thanks Jeff for advice. Jeff replies by saying know problem big brother. Amy gets out of the shower and gets dressed to go back downstairs with the guys. When she returns to the kitchen Matt leaves to go take his morning shower. Jeff and Amy continue there conversation from last night. Amy tells that she never had feelings for anyone like the way she has feelings for Matt. Jeff then gives her and idea. Jeff tells her to spend the day with Matt. Amy smiles at that idea and agrees to it. Matt gets out of the shower. He got dressed and went into his room and started listening to Pearl Jam. Jeff knocks on his door and talks with him for a few minutes. Matt starts telling Jeff he had feelings for Amy ever since he met her. Jeff then tells Matt that he should spend the day with her. Matt loves that idea and thanks his little brother and then tells him to go take a shower.

Matt turned off his radio and went down stairs to watch TV in the living room. He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and turns the television on. Amy walks into the living room to see who was flicking through the channels. Matt looks up and says Hi Amy. He than asks her if she would like to watch a movie with him. She asks him what movie are you going to watch. He answers her by saying The Crow. She than says sure I would love to join you. Amy sits down on couch right next to Matt. They both get comfortable to watch the movie.

Matt moves closer to Amy. He attempts to put his arm around her but stops and thinks for a second. Matt thinks that should would react funny if he did. Then he tells himself that he has to take a chance. Matt snaps out of it to bring him back to reality which was in the living on the couch with Amy watching a movie. He puts his arm around her and Amy turns away from the TV screen to look at a Matt. Amy gives him a wide smile and returns with a wide smile of his own. Matt turns to Amy and says I have something to tell you. He continues on, I don't know what my chances are but if I don't tell you I am going to go crazy so here it goes. Amy I am totally in love with you. I have loved you since the first day we met. You are the personthat can complete me. I was scared to tell you at first and I was scared to tell you right now. Amy please say something cause you aretotally scaring me. Her eyes begin to get teary cause of what Matt just said to her. Amy says Matt I have something to tell you also.She starts as she begins to tell Matt how she feels about him. I love you too and I knew I loved you since I first met you. Amy continues but saying I know you are the only man for me and that you complete me. She puts her arms around Matt's neck and draws him closer for a long passionate kiss.


End file.
